A Wizards life
by bestfanever
Summary: Mitchie Torres is a wizard! Her mum forces her to do to go to Camp Rock in the mortal dimension, how will Mitchie cope! Things just become complicated when she makes friends with Shane Gray and someone finds out her secret will the everyone find out!
1. Bad News

**This is my second fanfic and I'm juggling so I'll try to keep up.**

Mitchie's POV:

Hi my names M T and I'm your average girl, I go to school, and I have friends, a mum and a dad, good grades. The usual stuff, but there's one thing about me different, I'm a wizard!

My school's called Wiz tech **(I know it's from Wizard's of Waverly place) **and I live in another dimension from mortals; I live in a dimension where there aren't only w but trolls, elves and fairies too.

"Mitchie! Last day of school!" my mum called.

"Yes! Last day of school before summer!" I thought. I had it all planned out, just me and my best friends, Sierra and Alex, making new spells and playing pranks.

I then used my transporters spell to get downstairs into the dining room and I startled my mum.

"Oh! Mitchie! It's just you!" she cried; she's been acting really strange since 2 days ago when she got a pixiegram. "What did I tell you about using magic for simple things?!" I shrugged. "What am I going to do with you young lady?"

"Well, Gotta go! Can't be late for the last day of school!" I said, as I rushed out.

_End of the day at school……_

"Hey Sierra" I said, "How was "how to turn a troll to a pixie" class."

"Don't get me started!" Sierra sighed, "If Mr. Connor tells me to tap and not zap one more time I might lose it!"

"I think you already have!" Alex said as she joined us.

"Hey Alex!" I said

"What are you to doing over the summer?" Alex asked us.

"Hanging out with you guys!" I said.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys," Alex started, "I'm going to fairy camp."

"Okay," I said a little disappointedly, "Guess it's just you and me Sierra!"

"Oh! I'm going to elf camp." Sierra said.

"What! You guys I'll be a loner without you!" I shouted.

_At home……_

"Hi mum," I said sadly.

"What's up honey, why so glum?" she asked.

"Sierra and Alex abandoned me for camp," I replied.

"Well honey you're going to a camp too!" she cried.

"Really? Fairy or elf?" I said excitedly.

"Neither! You're going to Camp Rock!" she shrieked.

"Camp what?" I cried.

"It's a music camp in the mortal dimension!" she squealed.

A mortal camp?! Where people without powers live!? You've got to be kidding me!? My whole summer in a mortal dimension?!

"You leave first thing tomorrow morning, so go get lots of rest!" my mother shouted.

Suddenly I wish I was back at school. Could this get any worse! Yeah it could!

**Not bad for my second fic, 5 reviews to update, so get typing.**** Check out "High school rock" which is my other fic. **


	2. I'm a rockstar

**Thanks for the reviews last time. I'm having some trouble thinking of what comes next so if you have any good idea's I'll add them to mine. Whosoever idea I like the best will appear in the next chapter! The deadline is 13th December on Saturday. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Shane's POV:**

"I don't want to waste my summer at some camp! I'm Shane Gray for crying out aloud!" I shouted at my band mates.

"Dude we used to love this camp," Nate said; ah Nate the ever so sensible and annoying one.

"Yeah, this is where connect 3 connected," Jason said; ah Jason the ever so clueless and weird one.

"And you get to see your uncle Brown again," Nate tried.

"Not a selling point!" I said.

"Look dude, right now you're the bad boy of the press, so the label has a problem with that which means we have a problem with that," Nate said and he signaled him and Jason.

"Actually," Jason started, "I don't have a problem with that." Nate gave him a look and Jason rephrased, "We have a problem with that."

I got out of the limo; I couldn't listen to this any longer, as soon as I got out I was hit with the smell of trees, lakes and fresh air. Disgusting.

And then I heard someone say something and I turned around……..

**Mitchie's POV:**

Here I was in the mortal dimension and at a music camp; I mean don't get me wrong I like music and I sing and play the guitar and the piano, but in the magical realm it didn't really matter.

But it smells like trees, a lake and fresh air. Disgusting. There was someone in front of me, but I couldn't tell who it was; before I knew it I said something out loud about the camp.

"This place is horrible," I said.

The person in front of me turned around and I saw that it was none other than Shane Gray; he's supposed to be a major popstar who all the girls fancy and he's the bad boy of the press right now. Ugh!

Then he did the weirdest he stared at me and sort of well smiled.

"Couldn't agree with you more," he said.

I decide to play along, so I said:

"Finally someone who gets it!" I said.

"I know! There are such things as buildings!" he said.

"Yes! Why do we have to sleep in cabins away from all civilization!" I laughed.

We both burst out laughing, but soon the laughter died down and there was an awkward silence. I was the first to break it.

"Well I better get going," I said, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Shane shouted, I turned around confused, "Where are you going?"

"Um...to sign in and find my cabin," I said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh," he said, he looked kind of embarassed. I turned around and kept on walking.

**Shane's POV:**

Who was that girl? She's the first girl today not to scream at the sight of me. She's also really pretty, she has the most amazing eyes and the most fragile appearance and her hair looks really soft.......WAIT! Stop Shane you cannot fall in love with this girl!

I didn't realize I'd walked to uncle Brown's cabin until I heard him shout....

"Shane!" he shouted, "Great to see you!"

"Great to be hear," I said sarcastically, while rolling my eyes.

"Attitude, young man," Brown said trying to be strict, I'd already dumped my stuff on the bed and gone whilst shouting:

"Already gone!"

I wonder if I'll see that girl again, there's something different about her; something almost out of this world..... I know I've only seen her once and I don't even know her, but it felt magical to be near her; plus she had the guts to stick up to me.

I think I'm in love.

I was too busy occupied in my thoughts that I didn't look were I was going and bumped into........

**Dun! Dun! Dun! I love doing that and I love cliffys, even if this one is obvious to who Shane bumps into. Anyway besides the competition I put at the top, I also have a poll, check it out:**

**Q: Who should Mitchie share a cabin with?**

**a) Caitlyn and Lola.**

**b) Tess and Ella.**

**c) Caitlyn and Tess.**

**d) Caitlyn and Ella.**

**I know that I put Caitlyn 3 times, but she is probably the best at being a friend to Mitchie, so remember no reviews, no poll answers, no competition enters equal to no chapters! Do all three if you want! I'll just be more happy!  
**


End file.
